Legacy Of Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: On her first night in WWE, 'Sexy' Lexi Pillman falls hard for 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. Love blooms and titles are won. This is their story.
1. An Innocent Meeting And Flirting

_A/N: Hey guys. It's been a while since I've crafted a new fic so consider this a little gift to you. It stars the Dashing One, Cody Rhodes, who features prominently also in a future WWE fic alongside the little-known step-daughter of the late Brian Pillman, Alexis Reed, or as she was known in the ring 'Sexy' Lexi Pillman. Sadly in real life, Lexi is no longer with us as she died tragically at the age of 26 on Thanksgiving night 2009. But my partner and I were intrigued by the idea of what Lexi's career would've been like were she alive today. Our story begins two weeks before Extreme Rules 2011. Also due to Lexi's death occurring two years prior in reality, her wrestling history is completely fanmade. Enjoy this tale of legacies and love!_

"Sexy" Lexi Pillman, the daughter of the late Brian Pillman, just left her group diva dressing room in her wrestling gear. She was wearing a black wrestling midriff, a red skirt, and black & red heeled wrestling boots. She was roaming through the halls near the private locker rooms were, where all the big-name stars were on the show, "_One day, I'm going to be here,_" the second-generation diva thought to herself as a smile formed on her face. She had worked tirelessly in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling for three long years starting in 2008 and had accumulated quite a few lengthy title reigns. She was bubbling over with excitement at the prospect of finally appearing on WWE television. She just wondered when that would be.

As she roamed the halls, one 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes was as well as he spotted her. Smiling to himself, he walked over to her. "Hey there little lady. Don't think I've seen you around before. You just get called up?" He asked with a sweet charming smile. Cody had on a black and bronze jacket with the initials 'DC' in the center, standing for Dashing Cody Rhodes and on the back there was a mirror seemingly sewed on as part of his gimmick. The Dashing part of his ring name had been a part of his character since late June of 2010 when in keyfabe the WWE divas voted him most handsome. Cody was also quite the accomplished tag team specialist, having won the World Tag Team Championship 3 times, twice with Ted DiBiase and once with Hardcore Holly and was a one-time WWE Tag Team Champion with Drew McIntyre. He had yet to win a singles title, but he knew with time it would come.

"Um yeah," Lexi said, stopping right in her tracks and turning her attention to the handsome, young superstar talking to her, "It's my first day here." She replied, her slight Southern accent showing, the second generation diva hailing from Atlanta, Georgia.

"Dashing Cody Rhodes, good to meet ya. The Dashing thing is part of my gimmick." He smiled shyly, trying not to be his usual cocky heelish self around her. Unlike in the ring or on WWE TV backstage, Cody actually was quite the sweet and polite young gentleman, especially with the ladies so he knew when the proper times were to be cocky and when to be a gentlemen. His father, WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes known to fans as 'The American Dream' had always taught him that when meeting girls, one should always be polite in order to make a good impression. His half-brother Goldust also shared Dusty's views, despite not being as quite the charmer type as Cody was.

"I'm Sexy Lexi Pillman," she said humbly, she didn't want to seem conceited in the eyes of Cody. Much like Cody, in the ring Lexi's character was also quite the vain egotist, constantly talking up her own looks while demeaning others. Her gimmick was basically Cody's but in female form to a degree. Her father Brian Pillman was quite the free-spirited guy outside the ring, but he never forgot to teach Lexi the important lesson of when you meet a man, treat him the way you want to be treated back, that and if you fall for a guy in the business, be faithful to them, but Lexi had good morals already, so Brian's second point was rather commonplace to the Georgia beauty.

Cody's eyes widened for a second. "Pillman...that name sounds so familiar...but I can't quite place my finger on why." He admitted, smiling bashfully. He gazed into her eyes for a brief moment as he said this. The narcissistic young superstar didn't realize it at that particular moment, but he was quickly falling for Lexi.

Lexi loved Cody's smile, "Look reeeal close, don't you see the resemblance with another Pillman?" She asked, smiling sweetly. She had taken a particular liking to Cody because despite what she'd read about the young man on the dirt sheets, he was acting nothing like she had expected. He was being very sweet and genuine towards her, rather than obnoxiously flirting and trying to get in her pants or skirt in her case the second they met. Lexi liked that in a man. They could be the most successful wrestler on the planet, but if they were obnoxious, she'd have no trouble telling them off. Cody didn't seem to be that way, which was good considering that even though she didn't know it, she was already falling for Cody.

Cody looked at her face more closely for a moment, before it clicked to the 2nd generation superstar. "Hang on, your related to Brian aren't you?" He asked softly, wanting to be gentle if she was indeed related to the late Pillman.

"Yeah, I'm his daughter," Lexi said with a little smile. She much like any other person missed Brian very much, but she knew her daddy wouldn't want her to mope on her first night in WWE. He would have wanted her to go out and have a good time while keeping his legacy alive, and that's exactly what she intended to do.

"I grew up watching Brian. Bless his poor soul. I'm so sorry for your loss Lexi." Cody replied, giving her a sympathetic hug. The free-spirited high-flier had died in 1997 of a heart attack when Cody was 12 years old.

Lexi hugged him back, "Thank you, I remember seeing your dad too," she replied, noting the fact that Cody was a second-generation wrestler as well. She had watched Cody occasionally while training in FCW but never really paid a great deal of attention to him.

"Yeah fortunately Dusty's still alive. I don't know what I'd do without him or Dustin, I love them very much." Cody answered, showing that even though their characters didn't like one another on WWE television, off screen Cody was very close to his father and half-brother Goldust, whose real name was Dustin.

"I'm sure you do," Lexi said warmly, "They're your family, they deserve your love just like you deserve theirs." She cooed sweetly. She could begin to feel a special connection to Cody, but she wasn't totally sure what it was yet.

"I'm sure Brian is looking down on you and smiling." Cody smiled sweetly. He hadn't felt the pain of losing a loved one before, so the young superstar could only imagine how Lexi felt when Brian died.

"I'm sure he is too," Lexi replied just as sweetly, "So do you have a match tonight?" She asked. She was actually quite eager to see what Cody could do in the ring now that they were both in the WWE.

"Yeah actually I do, against Evan Bourne. If your not doing anything tonight, I'd be honored if you'd manage me." Cody replied shyly. The truth was it didn't matter to Cody if she accepted his offer or not. He was used to wrestling on his own.

"I'll be happy to manage you," Lexi said with some enthusiasm in her voice. She actually had been hoping to manage superstars before she actually started competing so this worked out perfectly for her. She just never thought she'd be managing another young gun in 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. But she liked Cody already, so it was a plus.

Cody then gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek. He figured he had broken the ice enough for a little innocent flirting. He just hoped Lexi didn't mind.

Lexi immediately started blushing. She loved how innocent Cody was being. Unlike most men she had met in FCW who had tried to hit on her right away, she knew Cody was being sweet and his kiss didn't mean anything. He was just playing with her, she didn't mind that.

Cody flashed her his trademark smile and playfully draped her in his DC jacket. He actually thought she looked quite cute in his signature jacket.

Lexi looked at Cody innocently, blushing even brighter now. She really liked Cody now and she knew it.

"I think you and I will get along just fine." He purred.

"I'm sure we will," Lexi replied with a smile. She could hardly wait for Cody's match with Evan.

To be continued…


	2. True Love Is Formed

_Last Time_

_"I'm sure Brian is looking down on you and smiling." Cody smiled sweetly. He hadn't felt the pain of losing a loved one before, so the young superstar could only imagine how Lexi felt when Brian died._

_"I'm sure he is too," Lexi replied just as sweetly, "So do you have a match tonight?" She asked. She was actually quite eager to see what Cody could do in the ring now that they were both in the WWE._

_"Yeah actually I do, against Evan Bourne. If your not doing anything tonight, I'd be honored if you'd manage me." Cody replied shyly. The truth was it didn't matter to Cody if she accepted his offer or not. He was used to wrestling on his own._

_"I'll be happy to manage you," Lexi said with some enthusiasm in her voice. She actually had been hoping to manage superstars before she actually started competing so this worked out perfectly for her. She just never thought she'd be managing another young gun in 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. But she liked Cody already, so it was a plus._

_Cody then gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek. He figured he had broken the ice enough for a little innocent flirting. He just hoped Lexi didn't mind._

_Lexi immediately started blushing. She loved how innocent Cody was being. Unlike most men she had met in FCW who had tried to hit on her right away, she knew Cody was being sweet and his kiss didn't mean anything. He was just playing with her, she didn't mind that._

_Cody flashed her his trademark smile and playfully draped her in his DC jacket. He actually thought she looked quite cute in his signature jacket._

_Lexi looked at Cody innocently, blushing even brighter now. She really liked Cody now and she knew it._

_"I think you and I will get along just fine." He purred. _

_"I'm sure we will," Lexi replied with a smile._

_End Flashback_

"You ready?" Cody asked. He was ready to prove that with Lexi by his side there wasn't a superstar in WWE that could take him down. Truth be told, Cody would have loved to have faced Edge, but sadly that was no longer possible as Edge was forced to retire back on April 11 due to a neck injury, or risk paralysis or even death.

The narcissistic young superstar respected Edge a great deal and the two were decent friends outside of the ring so it pained Cody to see Edge have to retire before he wanted to, but at least Edge had gone out on top, as he had retired as the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Yeah," Lexi answered, eager to lead Cody to a victory over the high-flying Evan Bourne.

"Let's go." He grinned, putting his jacket back on.

Lexi nodded, walking side by side with him, eager to win.

Cody strolled to the guerilla position confidently. He respected Evan as a competitor due to the smaller man's risk-reward style, but knew if he could keep Evan grounded, it would be a cinch.

_Smoke & Mirrors _played loudly, signaling the Dashing one's entrance, "Introducing first, from Marietta, Georgia, accompanied by Sexy Lexi Pillman, Dashing Cody Rhodes!" Justin Roberts announced.

Cody cockily posed in his mirror as was his custom, soaking up the fans jeers. He quite simply loved his gimmick.

Lexi hugged Cody's arm affectionately, smiling cutely at him as she saw his reflection and drawing more jeers in the process.

Cody smiled, kissing her cheek in return.

Lexi walked side by side with Cody down to the ring, holding his hand as she arrogantly flipped her hair.

Cody coolly stepped in the ring, flashing his trademark grin as the crowd booed louder before handing the ref his jacket.

Lexi went in the ring with him, wrapping an arm around Cody's waist as the boos swelled again. However those boos turned to cheers at the sound of _Born To Win. _"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, one half of the WWE tag team champions, Evan 'Air' Bourne!" Justin announced.

Cody casually stretched in the ring to loosen up as Evan fired up the crowd with his high-energy entrance.

Evan ran in place on the stage before quickly scrambling down the ring and hit a swift slide into the ring, making the crowd swell with cheers.

Lexi moved behind Cody and gave his shoulder a little massage.

Cody couldn't fight back a very soft moan of pleasure as the boos for the vain duo spiked in intensity.

Lexi smiled as Evan got into his corner, "Have fun," Lexi said in Evan's ear before leaving the ring, smirking knowing she had at least gotten into Evan's head even if the impact was minimal.

Cody smirked at Evan.

Evan smirked back at Cody, getting his game face on as the bell rang.

Cody calmly got in a traditional lock-up with Evan, wanting to gauge his strength.

Evan tried to hold on, only to get pushed back to the turnbuckle.

Cody then backed up only to come running at Evan for a corner dropkick.

The dropkick connected, knocking some air out of Evan, making him seated in the turnbuckle area.

Cody then gently picked the smaller man up by the legs before slamming him down near the turnbuckle.

Evan went down hard on his back, selling the impact. "Cody Rhodes, leading this match with second generation diva Sexy Lexi Pillman, daughter of Brian Pillman in his corner at ringside." Cole stated.

"Yeah Brian was taken from us way too soon. Good to see his daughter trying to keep his legacy alive." King agreed as Cody went for a diving knee drop off the ropes.

Evan rolled out of the way just in time.

Cody landed on the mat hard, clutching his leg to sell the impact.

Evan got up to his feet and attempted an elbow drop to Cody's sternum.

Cody took it cleanly as the crowd started a 'Let's Go Evan!' chant.

"Shut up!" Lexi yelled at the fans. She didn't need them distracting her man. Evan decided to keep the offense going, attempting another elbow drop.

Cody got his knees up this time.

Evan cringed in pain as he landed on his elbow.

Cody slowly got back to his feet.

"He's down Cody, get him!" Lexi yelled as she pounded ringside, trying to pump Cody up.

Cody growled, yanking Evan to his feet and going for Cross Rhodes.

Evan turned his way free and attempted a DDT.

Cody took it cleanly, selling his shock at Evan's counter perfectly.

Evan smirked. He got up, pointed to the top turnbuckle closest to him, then he ran up to it quickly and attempted AirBourne.

Cody visibly winced as it hit, selling the impact a bit more than usual but not enough to be considered an over-sell.

Evan stayed down on Cody and hooked his leg to attempt a pin.

Cody kicked out at 2, much to Lexi's relief.

Evan had a look of disbelief before he got back to his feet and picking Cody up by his arm to help him to his feet.

Cody in a classic heel move gave him a thumb to the eye.

Evan stepped back, favoring his eye as Lexi smiled.

Cody then hit the ropes going for his Beautiful Disaster springboard kick.

Evan went down on impact, collapsing in a heap as Lexi cheered.

Cody, just to make an example of Evan, picked him back up and hit Cross Rhodes, before covering him.

"1...2...3..." ref Charles Robinson counted, "And the winner of the match, Dashing Cody Rhodes!" Justin announced.

Cody got back up, smiling his trademark smile as his music hit.

Lexi ran into the ring and hugged Cody, celebrating his win with him.

Cody in response, kissed her on the lips.

"Now this is beautiful. Two young second generation competitors in love with each other, best of luck to them," Cole said with a smile on his face.

Lexi was surprised by the kiss but happily kissed Cody back.

King rolled his eyes, clearly not as in favor of the action as Cole was, though if Cody and Lexi wanted to pursue a relationship outside the ring, he'd support it.

Cody smiled lovingly at her.

Lexi smiled back at him as she walked with him to the ropes of the ring.

Cody like a gentlemen held the ropes open for her.

Lexi left the ring first through the ropes.

Cody then calmly stepped through the ropes with a smile.

Lexi wrapped an arm around him as she walked up the ramp with him.

"Your a very cute girl, Lexi." He purred.

"Thanks," Lexi blushed, "You're cute too."

Cody blushed as well. "Wanna kiss?" He asked playfully.

"Um...yes." Lexi smiled as she moved her head closer for a kiss.

Cody smiled as he kissed her lips, not caring if the crowd reacted at this point. Lexi was what mattered to him right now.

The crowd couldn't help but boo at the two heels but Lexi didn't care as she kissed Cody.

Cody gazed into her eyes as they kissed, clearly smitten with Lexi.

Lexi held the kiss a little longer before slowly breaking the kiss to speak to Cody, "Lets head backstage baby."

"You read my mind, sexy." He purred.

Lexi walked with Cody hand in hand to the backstage area.

"You know Lexi, that was my first real kiss." He shyly admitted.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Cody answered shyly.

"Y'know...it was my first kiss too," she replied innocently.

"No way. A sweet little thing like you has never been kissed?" Cody asked playfully.

"I'm serious," Lexi giggled and smiled.

"Well I'm glad your first kiss was with WWE's most attractive superstar then." He smiled.

Lexi giggled, "And I'm glad your kiss was with the newest and hottest WWE diva."

Cody chuckled. "Sexy and cocky, I like it." He said with a grin on his face.

"I know you do," Lexi smirked.

"You know Lexi, it'd be great if you could share my gimmick." He smirked back.

"I'll be happy too," Lexi replied, wrapping his arms around him.

"Really baby?" Cody cooed softly.

"Yeah babe." Lexi cooed back.

"I can see you now with my music as you win the Divas Championship." Cody grinned.

"I can see it too," Lexi grinned as well.

"Tell me what you see baby." Cody purred.

"I see you with the World Heavyweight Championship and me with the Divas Championship and we're both happily in love with each other." Lexi giggled, picturing them as a championship couple.

"Yeah...we'd have control of the WWE." Cody smirked.

"Nobody on the roster will stop us," Lexi said, hugging Cody with a smile.

"That's right. Lexi?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" She asked just as softly.

"We may have only known each other for a short time, but I feel like there's a special connection between us." He answered, hoping she'd understand.

Lexi blinked, before nodding, "I understand. I can't see myself with anyone else but you."

"The point I'm trying to make is...Lexi I've fallen for you, hard."

"I feel the same way about you, it was like love at first sight for us."

"You do Lexi?"

"Yes I do."

"When you first saw me, what exactly did you feel?"

"How do you think I felt?" Lexi playfully asked, "I was surprised when I first saw you and I started to feel...good," she started blushing again.

"Whattya mean?" He asked with faux innocence.

Lexi giggled again, "Well...in my mind I wanted to do...this," she cooed before kissing Cody softly.

Cody kissed her back happily.

Lexi moaned within the kiss.

Cody moaned as well.

Lexi roamed her hands up and down his sides.

"What are you up to?" He asked shyly.

"This," Lexi said, putting a hand up Cody's shirt, "Do you think we should get to the hotel or something?" She cooed.

"Yeah...I want you bad." Cody chuckled.

"So do I," Lexi smiled softly at him.

"Then lets go." He grinned.

Lexi nodded as she pulled away from Cody with a smile. She couldn't wait for them to get to the hotel.

Cody smiled as he led her out of the arena.

Lexi wrapped an arm around Cody as they entered the parking lot.

"I'll drive." Cody said as they got in his car.

"Okay," Lexi said as she buckled up.

Cody buckled up and turned on the car.

Lexi relaxed in the seat and smiled at Cody.

"Want some music?" Cody offered.

"Yeah." Lexi replied sweetly.

"Go ahead you pick the song." Cody replied, like a true gentleman.

Lexi turned on the radio and found a smooth, romantic rock song on the station.

"Ooh good song." Cody smiled.

"Thanks," Lexi replied as she moved her body slowly to the music in her chair.

Cody bobbed his head to the tune of You snuck your way right into my heart by Love Handel.

Lexi hummed along to it.

Cody kissed her cheek.

Lexi smiled at him, "Are you enjoying the song baby?"

"Your damn right." Cody grinned.

Lexi giggled as she sang the later verses of the song.

"Your a good singer babe." Cody purred.

"Thanks," Lexi said as the hotel came into view.

"Anytime." He replied.

Lexi relaxed in her seat once Cody found an open parking spot.

"We're here." Cody smiled.

"Sweet," Lexi smiled as well as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Cody got out first and opened her door for her.

"Thank you," Lexi said as she left her door.

"Of course." Cody smiled, closing her door and locking the car.

Lexi walked with Cody into the hotel with good thoughts running through her head.

Cody quickly got their room info squared away and they headed to the elevator.

Lexi got into the elevator first.

Cody followed her in, trying to resist the insane urge to make a sexual move in the elevator.

"I've really enjoyed the night with you Cody." Lexi giggled.

"Back at you Lexi." Cody smiled warmly.

Lexi kissed him softly, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against her own.

"I love you." Cody murmured into the kiss.

"I love you too." Lexi cooed.

"I know this sounds crazy, but maybe we were meant to fall for each other, like its destiny." Cody replied smoothly.

Lexi was never the type of woman to put to much stock into destiny but with a man as handsome and nice as Cody Rhodes she eagerly made an exception, "It doesn't sound crazy to me," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're the only guy for me Cody."

"And your the only girl for me Lexi, I'm not much of a destiny guy, but the vibe I felt the moment I first saw you, thats a vibe of true love."

Lexi smiled cutely at Cody, "Really?"

"Really. I mean have you ever seen a body as sexy and as perfect as mine?" He asked, letting his cockiness shine through.

"No I haven't," Lexi replied with a smirk forming on her face, "Have you ever seen a body as sexy and perfect as mine?"

"No, although Layla comes close." Cody smirked, thinking of the former Miami Heat dancer.

"But she's not here right now, is she?" Lexi purred.

"No, she's not. Its just you and me baby." Cody grinned.

The elevator stopped right at Cody and Lexi's floor, "Damn right it is." Lexi chuckled.

"Damn it your sexy...your sure you didn't do modeling?" Cody teased.

Lexi giggled, "Yeah I'm sure but really," she struck a little pose for Cody once they left the elevator, "Though I could be one if I wanted too right?"

"Hell yeah."

"I thought so," Lexi said as she walked down the hall a little bit ahead of Cody, flaunting the curves in her hips and waist with every step.

Cody moaned softly, clearly getting turned on.

Lexi was pleased with Cody's reaction and decided to lift up her skirt too, just to give Cody more to look at.

Cody let out another moan. "Damn Lexi...your killin' me here."

"I know I am," Lexi purred, heading into their hotel room.

"Your bad, girl." Cody teased lovingly.

"And you're loving it aren't you?" Lexi said with a little smoothness in her voice.

"Better believe it."

Lexi seductively walked around Cody, "Good, because tonight this bad girl is yours," she whispered in his ear.

Cody shivered involuntarily from arousal.

Lexi went behind Cody and moved her hands up and down his abs and chest, smiling as she did so.

"Feel free to strip me." He coaxed.

Lexi licked her lips as she slowly removed Cody's shirt and then his pants soon after, "I love your body Cody," she cooed, her hands running up and down Cody's bare thighs.

"Well all the girls do, I was voted Most Handsome after all." He purred.

Then Lexi walked in front of Cody, "Can you strip me too?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd be happy to." He smiled, before gently stripping her naked.

"So, how do I look?" Lexi giggled.

"Amazing." Cody sighed happily.

Lexi smiled at Cody before leading him to the bed and shoving him down before lying down on top of him and then kissing him deeply on the lips.

Cody eagerly kissed back.

Lexi ran her fingers in Cody's hair.

"Mmm...feels good." Cody moaned softly.

"You like it when I touch you like that huh?" Lexi purred, happily lacing her fingers in Cody's hair as she softly kissed his neck.

"Yes I do." Cody cooed.

Lexi ran her fingers in Cody's hair as she moved her lips lower, kissing his chest and nipples.

Cody moaned louder.

Lexi blazed a trail of kisses around Cody's abs.

"Your spoiling me baby." Cody moaned.

Lexi grinned as she kissed the top of Cody's member.

"Mmm...Lexi..." Cody moaned.

Lexi sucked him in deeper, moaning as she did so.

"I love you." He moaned.

Lexi wanted to show her love for Cody and she did so by sucking his cock slowly.

Cody moaned softly.

Lexi savored her actions before speeding up a little bit.

Cody let out a soft pleasured scream.

Lexi sucked him faster.

"God this feels good." Cody moaned.

Lexi pumped his cock with her right hand while she kept sucking him.

Cody let out another scream.

Lexi sucked him faster.

Cody let out one last scream as he came.

Lexi sucked up all of Cody's juices and then she smiled at him.

"That was awesome baby." Cody purred.

"I know it was," Lexi purred, crawling up to kiss him.

Cody happily kissed her back.

Lexi ran her fingers through his hair.

"Your the sexiest girl I know Lexi."

"And your the sexiest boy I know," Lexi said before a cute yawn left her mouth.

"Aww is my baby tired?" Cody cooed.

"Mm-hm," Lexi nodded and smiled cutely, cuddling with Cody.

"Aww...but I'm not ready for bed yet sweetheart." Cody whined cutely.

"Then what are you ready for baby?" Lexi smiled.

"Me to have a turn at you." He purred.

Lexi blushed, but her smile soon returned, "Then take me, I'm yours."

Cody then gently got on top of her, smiling cutely.

Lexi smiled back at him, her face blushing with arousal.

"Ready?" Cody purred.

"Yes I'm ready." Lexi giggled.

Cody then licked one of his fingers to get it moist before placing it within Lexi's opening.

Lexi's eyes widened as a soft moan left her mouth.

Cody then began a fast aggressive fingering motion.

Lexi let out a loud moan.

"You like that baby? Tell me whatcha want." Cody purred suavely.

"Oh yes, suck my nipples while you finger me!"

"Gladly baby." Cody purred, sucking her nipples while he kept his pace.

Lexi writhed in pleasure as she kept moaning.

"Want more of this?" He teased.

"Yes Cody gimmie more." Lexi begged.

Cody happily obliged, quickening his pace.

"Oh...god I'm close Cody!" Lexi squealed.

"Come for me baby." Cody smiled.

Lexi screamed in pleasure before she came, her juices pouring on Cody's fingers.

Cody happily licked his fingers clean.

"That was great baby," Lexi smiled at Cody, finishing with a happy sigh.

"You bet it was." Cody grinned.

"Now come up here and cuddle with me," Lexi said sweetly.

"Of course my Dashing sexy girl." Cody replied, cuddling with his girlfriend and lover.

Lexi leaned over and turned off the light. Eager to sleep the night away with her dashing boyfriend.

To be continued…


	3. Breakfast, Movie, A Win And Sweet Love

_A/N: I don't own the characters or lines used in For Love Of The Game, I'm simply borrowing them. Also due to my partner having never seen the movie, we covered only the dramatic ending for brevity purposes. You can likely find the movie in parts online on YouTube._

_Last Time_

_Lexi writhed in pleasure as she kept moaning._

_"Want more of this?" He teased._

_"Yes Cody gimmie more." Lexi begged._

_Cody happily obliged, quickening his pace._

_"Oh...god I'm close Cody!" Lexi squealed._

_"Come for me baby." Cody smiled._

_Lexi screamed in pleasure before she came, her juices pouring on Cody's fingers._

_Cody happily licked his fingers clean._

_"That was great baby," Lexi smiled at Cody, finishing with a happy sigh._

_"You bet it was." Cody grinned._

_"Now come up here and cuddle with me," Lexi said sweetly._

_"Of course my Dashing sexy girl." Cody replied, cuddling with his girlfriend and lover._

_Lexi leaned over and turned off the light. Eager to sleep the night away with her dashing boyfriend._

_End Flashback_

Lexi was still sleeping, her arm wrapped lovingly around Cody as her head laid on his chest. She was sleeping peacefully with the love of her life.

Cody softly opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, his angel as she slept.

Just about a minute later Lexi woke up from her slumber and a smile came to her face once she looked up and saw Cody.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Cody chuckled.

Lexi giggled, "I assume you slept well too baby."

"With you with me, how could I not?"

"You always know what to say to make a girl feel good," Lexi complimented, smiling at Cody.

"Well you know all the girls want me."

"But I'm the one who has you."

"Yep, and I couldn't be happier."

Lexi kissed Cody softly.

"I love you Lexi."

"I love you too Cody," Lexi replied, "So how about we get some room service or something?"

"Sure why not?"

Lexi nodded, "Any idea what you want?"

"No actually."

"Hm...probably something simple like pancakes or waffles."

"Sure why not?"

Lexi ordered the pancakes via room service.

Cody gazed in her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"So do you," Lexi replied, stroking Cody's cheek lovingly.

"Aww really?" Cody smiled bashfully.

"Yes really." Lexi cooed.

"Thanks Lexi, your so good to me."

"You're welcome baby."

Cody kissed her softly.

Lexi kissed him back just as softly before the pancakes came in.

"Hungry baby?"

"Yeah," Lexi answered.

"Me too babe." Cody purred.

Lexi left the bed, put on her clothes, and went right to the pancakes on the table.

Cody soon joined her.

Lexi adjusted the napkin in her shirt before grabbing her fork.

Cody took a bite as well. "Mmm this is good."

"Yeah it is," Lexi smiled after happily taking another bite.

Cody took a piece of pancake and held it out to her.

Lexi smiled at Cody before eating the piece of pancake.

"Like that angel?" Cody cooed sweetly.

"Of course," Lexi replied happily.

"How come babe?"

"Because I'm here with you," she purred.

"You know you tasted better last night." He purred back.

Lexi blushed and smiled innocently, "You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do." Cody grinned.

Lexi blushed even brighter before she took another few bites of her pancake.

"Let me help you with that." Cody cooed, before trying to feed her.

Lexi happily took bites of the pancake pieces Cody was feeding to her, enjoying every bite.

Cody smiled sweetly at her as he fed her more pancake.

Lexi ate all that Cody fed her with a smile.

"All gone." Cody teased lovingly.

Lexi smiled, "That was delicious."

"Give me some love baby." He cooed, wanting some kisses.

Lexi giggled before covering Cody's face in kisses.

"Mmm such soft lips."

Lexi smiled cutely at him, "I'm glad you like my kisses babe," she cooed, licking her lips seductively.

Cody pulled her close to him, smiling.

Lexi looked into Cody's eyes innocently, smiling back at him.

"Anything special you wanna do today?" He purred.

Then their room phone rang, signalling that someone was calling.

"I'll get it babe." Cody replied, jogging to the phone to answer. "Hello, Dashing Cody Rhodes speaking." Cody said with his usual smug confidence.

"Hey Cody, it's your GM Theodore Long. I got some match info for you and Lexi playa," Teddy stated, getting down to business

"Sure T-Lo, whats up?" Cody asked.

"You and Lexi are facing Tyson Kidd and Natalya." Teddy answered.

"Alright, should we swing by your office before the show?" Cody asked.

"Yes before the show is good." Teddy replied.

"Sure thing, cya there."

Teddy hung up the phone.

"So what was that about?" Lexi asked.

"Just info about the show tonight."

"Oh. So who are we competing against?"

"Tyson Kidd and Natalya." Cody replied coolly.

Lexi felt confident already, "Good. I can't wait for us to beat them."

"Eager to get in the ring huh?"

"Yeah," Lexi nodded and smiled, "Aren't you?"

"You bet."

"Good," Lexi said with a smile, "So how much time do we have left before we have to be down to the arena?"

"About 3 or 4 hours baby."

"That gives us plenty of time to relax," Lexi answered, having no problems staying in the hotel with Cody for a bit.

"Yep, anything you wanna do?"

"I say we head down to the gym," Lexi said, willing to work off some of the breakfast.

"Sure why not?"

Lexi grabbed their room key and led Cody out of their room.

Cody wrapped an arm around her.

Lexi relaxed into Cody's embrace as they made it to the elevator.

"I love you baby." Cody whispered.

"I love you too angel." Lexi smiled a little.

Cody blushed at the pet name.

Lexi giggled as she pressed the button to open the elevator.

"Where'd you get that name babe?" Cody asked.

"I just thought it suited you. You're sweet, honest, like an angel." Lexi cooed in Cody's ear.

"Aww babe..." Cody blushed.

Lexi giggled before kissing him.

Cody kissed back. He had never been happier in his life.

Lexi moaned within the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

"Your such a romantic girl."

Lexi blushed, "That's because I have such a loving boyfriend."

"Is that all?" He teased.

"Well your funny, charming, and very good in bed," she smiled.

"Am I really that good in bed?" He asked playfully.

"Of course you are," Lexi purred, "No way I would lie about that."

"Am I the best?" He cooed.

"The very best," she replied.

"Aww...so are you baby."

Lexi kissed Cody softly.

Cody kissed back just as softly.

The elevator stopped at the gym floor.

Cody stretched a little before he stepped out.

So did Lexi before heading out as well.

As they headed to the gym, Cody's cell began to ring.

Cody picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Cody, It's me Randy."

"Hey man, whats up?" Cody greeted his longtime mentor.

"I just wanted to see how your doing and tell ya that Jo-Mo talked some trash about you on Twitter." Randy said.

"Really, what he say?" Cody asked, now interested.

"He said that if you and the new girl even attempt to compete against him and Melina, you won't be looking so dashing." Randy said.

Cody chuckled. "I respect John as a competitor but he doesn't have a prayer's chance in hell, I mean you helped bring me along man. I wouldn't be where I am without you Randy."

Randy laughed, "Ya got that right. I feel bad for Nattie and Tyson though, they gotta face you and Lexi tonight."

"You wanna say hi to her man?" Cody asked, offering his phone to Lexi.

"Yeah," Randy replied.

"Hello?" Lexi said with a friendly tone after taking the phone.

"Hey there Lexi." Randy greeted warmly.

"Oh hi Randy," Lexi smiled.

"Nice to hear your voice. Cody's been raving about ya on Twitter like crazy." He chuckled.

Lexi blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah, check his Twitter when you can. I swear its Lexi this, Lexi that for at least 15 tweets." Randy laughed.

Lexi blushed even brighter, "I...don't know what to say," she said with an innocent giggle, "Thanks for the news."

"Sure thing." Randy answered with a grin on his line.

"Um...is that all you want to talk to me about?" she innocently asked.

"Yeah that was it. Tell Cody I'll see him tonight. Good luck to you two."

"Thanks Randy. Cody and I appreciate that," Lexi said warmly.

"See ya later, Lexi." He smiled warmly.

"Talk to ya later Randy," Lexi replied just as warmly.

Randy then hung up on his end.

Lexi hung up soon after.

"Well someone learned a bit about me didn't they?" Cody teased.

Lexi chuckled, "Yeah. You must really like me huh?"

"Duh. Only a girl I love gets sex with me." He replied sweetly.

Lexi's blush returned, "Lets just work out and maybe..." she turned her voice into a whisper, "We can have sex later."

"I like how you think."

Lexi smiled at Cody before walking to the girls locker room to change into her workout gear.

Cody then headed to the guys locker room to change into his own.

When Lexi returned she was wearing a black sports bra and short-shorts.

Cody came out in a black muscle tanktop to match his black shorts.

"Nice gear," Lexi complimented Cody once she saw him.

"Thanks you too." Cody purred.

Lexi smiled at Cody, stroking his chin seductively as she walked past him on her way to the squat mats.

Cody followed her, deciding to do the same exercises as her.

Lexi started small, putting on 30 lbs weights on the weight pole before doing some regular squats.

Cody, wanting to have a friendly competition with his girlfriend started with 40 lb weights.

Lexi glanced at Cody and smiled, "Show off," she chuckled.

"I know you are, but what am I?" He teased.

Lexi did ten squats cleanly.

Cody matched her with 10 of his own.

Once Lexi was done she went to the dumbells.

Cody followed her.

Lexi grabbed a pair of 25 lb dumbells.

Cody, just to one-up her picked up a pair of 30 pound ones.

Lexi started doing curls, heading up to 5 curls steadily.

Cody copied her, letting out almost orgasmic-like moans in an effort to turn her on.

Lexi blushed as she looked at Cody, curling the weights as she did so.

"Like that baby?" Cody purred.

"Yeah," Lexi smiled at him, finishing her set of curls.

"Want more baby?" He purred, his soft brown eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief.

There was no way Lexi could resist him, "Yeah," she cooed at him.

"Whattya say we end this early and go have some fun. Ya know cheesy romance movie, we cuddle and kiss."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen a romantic movie," Lexi replied.

"I brought a few along. Never know when you'll hook a beautiful keeper like you baby girl."

"Yeah you never know," Lexi laughed, "Lets go."

Cody wanting to spoil her, picked her up bridal-style.

Lexi giggled, rather enjoying Cody carrying her.

Cody winked at her as they headed back into the elevator.

Lexi ran her hands through Cody's hair as they entered the elevator.

"God you are adorable.. I cant stop admiring that body." Cody gushed

Lexi did a camera-worthy pose for Cody, "You think so?"

"Hell yeah, I've seen a ton of hot girls in my life."

"And I'm glad to be the one who's with you."

"There's plenty of hot guys in our industry Lex." Cody purred, being modest for once.

Lexi smiled, "I don't care about them like I care about you."

"Whatchu mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the only man I want to be with."

"You haven't even seen the body Randy has." Cody laughed.

"Yeah but still, I'm with you, not Randy," Lexi noted, wagging her finger.

"Don't wag your finger at me, missy." Cody playfully admonished.

"But it's fun?" Lexi playfully whined, wagging her finger at Cody while walking closer to him.

Cody teasingly nibbled on it very gently with his front teeth.

Lexi squeaked, pulling her finger away, "Stop Cody," she laughed.

"Why? Does my Lexi angel not like that?" He cooed.

"No, I might have to nibble on you in return," Lexi purred, nibbling Cody's earlobe.

Cody chuckled, actually enjoying the feeling.

Lexi continued to nibble Cody's ear now that she knew he was enjoying it.

Soon the elevator stopped on their floor as Cody carried her out, she still lovingly nibbling on his ear.

Lexi giggled innocently, nibbling Cody's ear with love.

"You have such a cute giggle." He said as he led her to their room.

That only caused Lexi to giggle some more until they both entered the room.

Cody gently laid her on the couch in front of the tv.

"So do you have a movie in mind for us?" Lexi asked.

"For Love Of The Game with Kevin Costner." Cody replied.

"Yeah he's not half-bad as a singer either." Cody noted.

"Yep," Lexi nodded, "I can't wait to see it and hear him."

Cody smiled and started setting up the DVD player.

Lexi had a smile of anticipation, she couldn't wait for the movie to begin.

Cody cuddled with Lexi as they watched Billy Chapel take the mound for the 9th inning, 3 outs away from a perfect game, the movie itself nearly over. "Whattya think babe? Think Billy has enough left to pull it off?"

"I'm sure he does. Movie or not, I hate the Yankees," Lexi said softly, feeling the emotion of the movie.

Cody looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't you think so?" Lexi asked him.

"About Billy or the Yankees?" He asked as Billy headed to the mound.

"About Billy," Lexi stated.

"I think he can do it. He looks exhausted, but that didn't stop Roy Halladay in the NLDS last year." Cody answered.

"Of course not," Lexi said with a little smile, Roy was her favorite MLB player that didn't play for the Atlanta Braves.

"So you hate the Yankees huh?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Lexi answered, "I can't say anything good about em."

"Why?" Cody asked.

Lexi was a little confused, "Why not? Don't you hate them?"

"Yeah, they beat my Braves in the 99 World Series. I'm from Georgia sweetheart."

"Now you see why I don't like em'. I'm from Georgia too and those Yankees think they can buy championships," Lexi scoffed, glancing at the movie.

"Come on Billy just hang in there." Cody mused, watching intently when Yankees pinch-hitter Matt Crane hit a sharp grounder down the 3rd base line when Tigers 3rd baseman Lee Giordano dove for it and threw Crane out at 1st.

Lexi yelled quickly in excitement, "Yes!"

"That was close, he almost beat it out baby."

"Yeah," Lexi replied, smiling in entertainment.

"Two more outs to go and here's Jesus Cabrillo whose struck out and flied to center. It's been over 40 years that I sat at Yankee Stadium and broadcast the perfect game by Don Larsen in the World Series. And now I never thought I'd be able to see another one especially from a 40-year-old pitcher who may very well be at the end of his career." Vin Scully who in reality has broadcast the Los Angeles Dodgers games for 62 years commented.

Lexi was involved in the movie. Paying close attention to the events.

"Gus, god damn it Gus, just hold it over the middle of the plate, I'm just throwin' straight shit right now." Billy cursed under his breath at his catcher Gus Sinski whose RBI double had accounted for the game's lone run for signaling to throw a curveball which Billy didn't want to throw for fear of arm discomfort. Billy threw Jesus what looked like a fastball up and in which he swung at for strike one.

Lexi's smile turned into a confident smirk, "Yes," she said softly.

"Whatcha smirkin about baby?" Cody purred, as Billy tried to relax his aching arm.

"Billy's gonna throw a strikeout," Lexi replied, holding her smirk.

"We'll see." Cody replied, as he turned back to the movie. Billy delivered and Jesus hit it hard as Gus popped out of his crouch instantly worried as the ball soared to deep right field. "There's a drive down the line...foul! Oh what a scramble up there. What used to be just a souvenir might very well turn out to be a very valuable baseball." Scully commented.

Lexi sighed in relief, "Thank you whoever created the foul pole."

Cody exhaled. "I know this is just a movie, but its just as stressful as a real Braves game."

"You're telling me," Lexi agreed.

Billy perhaps tense, began to stall with Gus as the fans booed. "Yeah I know I'm stallin'...everybody knows I'm stallin'...maybe you'd be stallin' too."

Lexi growled lightly, the anticipation was killing her, _"Stop stalling,"_ she thought.

"Can ya blame him? He's exhausted out there babe." Cody reminded her softly.

"I know," Lexi said, her attention fixed on Billy.

Billy despite the pain, dealt a curve inside for strike 3 called. "And there's a strike 3 called, Billy Chapel striking out Jesus Cabrillo for his 9th strikeout and he is one out away from the perfect game." Scully commented.

"**YES!**" Lexi yelled, feeling the energy of the moment.

"Easy babe, it ain't over yet." Cody chuckled softly at her enthusiasm.

Lexi giggled innocently, she knew that was true as she watched the movie with a smile.

"On deck is young Ken Strout who will take his swings for Haime Ruiz." Scully commented. "Batting for Ruiz, number 60, Ken Strout." The late Yankees PA announcer Bob Sheppard announced.

Lexi's eyes widened, "Great," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Why not?" Billy smirked. "I think this is a great move by Bobby Mac, the Yankee skipper, sending a kid up, Ken Strout, his first major league at-bat, he's just young enough and just cocky enough to not realize the magnitude of the situation that he's in." Former Fox commentator and MLB player Steve Lyons commented.

Lexi watched Ken Strout as he stepped up to bat. Curious on how the young player would handle himself.

Billy gave Ken a fastball inside which Ken pulled hard down the line. "There's **A LINE DRIVE DOWN THE RIGHT FIELD LINE...HOOKING...FOUL!** And that was too close for comfort for the Tigers and for Billy Chapel!" Scully shouted.

"Too close for comfort is right," Lexi noted.

"Well I don't scare ya at all do I Strout? Guess ya forgot who I am," He chuckled before sighing. "Oh come on, think Billy, don't just throw, think." He told himself.

"Come on Billy," Lexi said, excitement brewing in her.

"No curveball's for shit, he knows it, I know it...he knows it...this is gonna hurt a little bit." Billy murmured, before letting out a loud grunt as he snapped off a curveball for strike 2.

"One more Billy!" Lexi exclaimed.

"And with a weary body and no doubt a sore arm, now this big crowd over 56,000 rooting for Billy Chapel to do the near-impossible." Scully commented. "It's either gonna be your night kid, or mine." Billy mused.

"Will this be the last pitch of the game? Will this be the last pitch in Billy Chapel's life? Will it be the end of his brilliant major league career, and if so, what a high note! 0-2 the count to Kenny Strout." Scully commented as the music turned dramatic as Billy readied himself, flashes of his longtime friend Davis Birch of the Yankees, the Tigers owner Gary Wheeler, a die-hard Yankee fan and both managers showed before the screen showed a tearful Jane, Billy's longtime girlfriend. "Come on Billy." She whispered.

Lexi could feel the tension for the moment. Her eyes glued to the screen, you could hear a pin drop in the hotel room.

Billy glared in to Ken as he delivered the fateful pitch which Ken made contact with. "High bouncer, off the glove of Chapel!" Scully shouted as the ball dribbled towards centerfield, the worry on Billy's face clear when the Tiger shortstop came out of nowhere to make a diving play on the ball, before throwing toward first. Time seemed to go agonizingly slow as the ball moved toward first, before the ball hit the first baseman's mitt a step or 2 before Ken. "**HE HAS DONE IT! BILLY CHAPEL HAS PITCHED A PERFECT GAME! THE CATHEDRAL THAT IS YANKEE STADIUM BELONGS TO A CHAPEL!**" Scully shouted as Billy was mobbed by his teammates, the happiest being Gus.

"**YES!**" Lexi cheered, hugging Cody tightly.

Cody smiled, sharing his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "I knew he could do it." Cody said as the screen showed a tearfully smiling Jane, followed by Heather Aubrey, Jane's daughter then even the Yankee fan was applauding Billy as Tiger owner Gary Wheeler had a warm smile on his face and was clapping for Billy as his teammates lifted him on their shoulders. "I told ya Billy! Didn't I tell ya? History man!" Gus cried, as the screen cut to Billy's longtime teammate Davis Birch who cracked a smile despite his team losing, the joy he felt for Billy was worth more than the Yankees at the moment. Finally, Billy despite obvious exhaustion raised his arms in the air in victory smiling.

Lexi was nearly brought to tears from the powerful moment that Billy was experiencing. She had a bright smile on her face.

Despite the joy of what he'd just accomplished, about 2 minutes later, the screen would show Billy breaking down into tears, thinking Jane had left him to go to London, but the following morning, much to Billy's surprise when he came to the airport to get a flight to London to go after her, he found her there as she revealed she'd missed her flight to watch him complete his perfect game. Finally they reconciled and repaired their relationship with a tearful hug and kiss. "I love you Jane." Billy said with tears in his eyes.

"I never believed." She answered softly." "Believe it." Billy answered as they kissed one last time as the credits began to roll, Cody himself now had tears in his eyes.

Even Lexi, who had a bit of a tough streak couldn't help but cry, hugging Cody tighter as a lone tear left an eye.

"I'm not one to cry but...that...that was so beautiful." Cody whispered.

"I think so too. What a great movie," Lexi whispered.

"Yeah it was. Baby...if you need to cry go ahead, its just you and me."

Lexi let it out, tears of joy leaving her eyes.

Cody patted her back, rubbing it soothingly. "It's okay...shh. I'm here angel." He replied, even though he also was crying.

Lexi smiled, finding comfort in Cody as she cuddled close to him. The tears stopped flowing in a matter of moments.

"I love you." He whispered.

Lexi wiped off Cody's tears gently with her fingers, "I love you too."

Cody leaned into her touch, resting his head on her shoulder cutely.

Lexi smiled at Cody cutely. "It's ok, I'm here for you Cody," she cooed.

"Sorry, its just that movie...well in a way, I can see myself in Billy's place on the figurative diamond. He throws the perfect game, I win a championship, but you know what would be better, love?"

"No, what would be better?"

Cody chuckled softly. "We hold gold together, what I'm saying is you and I challenge for the InterGender Tag titles, then we could dominate singles competition."

Lexi's eyes widened, "Do you think we're ready for that?"

"Babe I know we're ready. We beat Tyson and Nattie tonight, we could become number one contenders. Besides I wanna see what that sexy body does in the ring."

Lexi smiled, "I can let you see what this sexy body does outside of the ring," she purred, prancing his fingers up and down Cody's torso seductively.

Cody moaned a little.

Lexi smirked, "Though we have to wait for that. We have a show to get to," she winked, glad she teased Cody.

"You are so evil." Cody whined.

"I know," Lexi purred, licking Cody's lips before leaving the couch.

Cody smiled a little as he got up.

Lexi immediately started packing her bags putting her ring gear in them.

Cody began packing his own, including his DC jacket, and smiled, realizing he had a spare t-shirt. He whistled casually as he tossed it into her bag.

As Lexi was about to close the bag she saw that Cody had placed his spare T-Shirt in her bag, "Thanks for the shirt baby," Lexi said with a little smile on her face.

"Yep, we're both Dashing so why not." Cody grinned.

Lexi smiled, definitely planning on keeping the shirt. She even decided to quickly change into it, "Much better," Lexi said as she put the Dashing shirt on

Cody grinned, putting his own on. "We're a Dashing couple, and soon we'll be a championship couple." He said smugly.

"Tyson and Natalya don't stand a chance," Lexi replied, just as smugly.

"I'll give them 3 minutes in the ring with us."

"Yeah three minutes sounds right," Lexi nodded as she grabbed her bag, "Lets make it happen baby."

Cody slung his bag over his shoulder. "Let's dominate and kick ass." He smirked.

Lexi smiled before walking out of the hotel room with Cody right behind her.

"Introducing first. Dashing Cody Rhodes and Sexy Lexi Pillman!" Tony Chimel announced.

Cody smirked as he cockily gazed into his mirror, his theme Smoke & Mirrors playing.

Lexi stepped next to Cody and struck some sexy poses in the mirror.

The crowd booed loudly. They thought Cody was vain enough, but this was bordering on ridiculous.

Lexi flipped her hair arrogantly as she walked with Cody down the ramp to the ring now.

"And their opponents, From Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Representing the Hart Dynasty, Tyson Kidd and Natalya!" Tony announced.

Nattie and Tyson waved to the crowd, sporting the classic pink and black gear of the legendary Hart Foundation, which was of Nattie's father, Jim The Anvil Neidhart and her uncle, Bret 'The Hit Man' Hart.

Lexi wasn't exactly impressed with the team, scowling at the Canadian wrestlers as they entered the ring.

Nattie smirked at Lexi giving the crowd her signature 'yeah baby' pose for a nice pop. Cody looked over at Tyson, also unimpressed.

The daughter of Brian Pillman stared down the daughter of Jim Neidhart with intensity before turning to Cody, "Do you wanna get in the ring first or do you want me to do it?

"You go first babe." Cody replied, giving Lexi a kiss on the lips in full view of Cole.

"And of course the young couple of the WWE. The perfect combination of Dashing and Sexy, Cody Rhodes and Lexi Pillman just showing their love like young people should do," Cole said, defending the public kiss that the young couple was having.

"Oh my goodness, save that for the hotel!" Booker grumbled.

"Says the man who once had his wife as his manager," Cole stated, remembering Booker's wife and former manager Sharmell.

"That was different, Cole! I didn't make out with Sharmell in the middle of the damn ring!" Booker growled.

The bell rang and Josh spoke up to try to keep the peace, "Well the match is starting and personally I think the winner of this match will be the team with the most chemistry so personally my pick is Natalya and Tyson."

"I have to agree Josh. Cody's good, but his partner has no experience in a WWE ring." Booker replied as Nattie and Lexi locked up.

Lexi tried to switch the grip to a headlock, "That's true but she has sports entertainment in her genes. She's not only the daughter of Flyin' Brian Pillman, but if she's anything like her boyfriend and tag team partner Cody expect to see her win by any means," Cole said, trying to defend Lexi.

"Oh my goodness Cole please. No disrespect to Brian or his legacy, but hes been gone for years, so how could she possibly compete in WWE without him?" Booker asked as Nattie moved her head to the proper angle.

"Well Natalya's dad hasn't wrestled in the WWE for years and she's turned out ok, same can be said for Cody's. I think that Lexi can be just fine." Lexi locked Nattie's head in the headlock, twisting and squeezing it before attempting a headlock takedown.

Nattie countered into a back suplex.

Lexi leg go of the hold and favored her back appropriately.

Cody visibly winced. "Come on Lexi, take it to her!"

"Keep it up Nattie!" Tyson cheered.

Lexi slowly got to her feet.

Cody got on the apron, yelling at the ref, trying to get Lexi back into things.

"And look at Cody trying to help Lexi out," Cole said, trying to justify what was going on.

"Help? Cole what match are you watchin? He's up there illegally!" Booker shouted.

Lexi took advantage of this, hitting a good reverse vertical suplex on Natalya.

Nattie let out a small cry of pain favoring her back as Cody smugly posed on the apron drawing jeers.

Lexi flipped her hair arrogantly before attempting an elbow drop.

Nattie took it cleanly as Tyson winced.

Lexi stayed down for a pin attempt.

Nattie kicked out at 1 and a half.

Lexi picked Nattie up by the hair and gave her a hard slap across the cheek.

Nattie growled, giving Lexi an elbow to the face.

Lexi let go of Nattie's hair, stepping back in pain.

Nattie seeing an opening went for a roundhouse kick.

Lexi favored her ribs as she was hit by the kick.

Cody extended his arm out for a tag, seeing Lexi was in trouble. "Come on! Over here!" He called.

Lexi gave Natalya a hard shove before quickly tagging Cody in the match.

Cody came in smirking.

Instead of leaving the ring Lexi strutted over to referee Mark Hanton seductively, gaining his attention immediately.

Cody sprang off the ropes and connected with his Beautiful Disaster kick right to Nattie's head.

Nattie collapsed to the canvas in a heap as Tyson was livid. He ran in the ring, attempting a running clothesline on Cody.

Cody ducked it, Tyson's momentum sending him flying over the top.

Tyson rolled and caught himself before getting up to his feet, he wasn't gonna let wild rage cost him and Nattie the match.

Cody smugly posed, egging Tyson on.

Tyson walked quickly to Cody and attempted a hard kick to his stomach.

Cody doubled over in pain.

Tyson attempted a snap suplex.

Cody hit the mat groaning in pain.

Tyson picked Cody by his hair and attempted a big forearm.

Cody blocked it with an elbow.

Lexi smiled as Cody had some fight in him, "Come on Cody, get back into this!" she called.

Cody then went for a suplex of his own.

The suplex connected, putting Tyson on his back.

Cody smirked, begging Tyson to get to his feet.

Tyson growled, getting up to his feet. Showing his resilience he attempted a punch to Cody's stomach.

Cody blocked, hitting Tyson with an enziguri before tagging in Lexi, knowing Nattie was still dazed from his Beautiful Disaster kick.

Lexi came in to see a fallen Tyson and Natalya, who was just starting to get to her feet.

"Finish it Lexi!" Cody grinned.

Lexi took advantage of the recovering Natalya, attempting a running neckbreaker on her.

Nattie groaned, selling the impact perfectly as she laid on the mat, selling the unconscious effect.

Lexi smirked, running towards the nearest ropes to Natalya and jumped off of them, attempting the split-legged moonsault, the Dys-Lexi-A.

It connected, Nattie feeling some air leave her on contact. "Thanks for comin' Natalya!" Cole sneered, thinking it was over.

Lexi stayed down for the pin but Tyson broke it up at 2, making it a near fall.

Cody charged into the ring, clearly incensed as he Irish whipped Tyson out of the ring before going back to his corner, calling for a tag.

Lexi sprung got up and tagged Cody in the match.

"Come on Tyson get in here!" Cody teased.

Tyson quickly rolled into the ring, running at Cody and attempting a suplex.

Cody landed on his back with a groan of pain.

Tyson put his traditional wrestling skills to use, picking up Cody for a mat slam.

Cody let out a small cry of pain.

Tyson put his strength to use this time, picking up Cody for a German suplex.

Cody landed hard, grimacing in pain.

Tyson yelled in energy, pumping the crowd up. Then he helped Cody up by his hair before kicking him in the stomach.

Cody doubled over.

Tyson looked into Cody's eyes, turned his back to him before securing his neck just right, attempting a Code Blue.

Cody elbowed repeatedly, trying to break the hold.

Tyson released the hold, grunting in pain as he did so.

Cody smirked, slipping behind Tyson and delivering Cross Rhodes.

Tyson sold the move well as he was dropped right on his face.

Cody smugly posed before falling into the cover.

"1...2...3... Ring it!" the ref said.

Cody sprang up to his feet, an arrogant grin on his face as Smoke and Mirrors hit.

"And your winners of the match. The team of Dashing Cody Rhodes and Sexy Lexi Pillman!" Tony announced.

Lexi ran into the ring and hugged Cody tightly.

Cody hugged her back, soaking up the jeers and boos.

"And a big win for the young couple, Cody Rhodes and Lexi Pillman. They deserve appreciation from this crowd, not this reaction," Cole said.

"Now why do you say that? Frankly Cole, their just two vain egotists." Booker countered.

"Because they won the match, they won it clean, they deserve to be appreciated by the crowd," Cole explained.

Booker just shook his head as Cody and Lexi raised each other's arm's in victory, arrogant grins on their faces.

Lexi led Cody to the ring ropes across from the ramp.

Cody like a gentleman held the ropes open for his girlfriend.

"And Cody is such a gentleman, helping his tag team partner and girlfriend out of the ring like that," Cole said as Lexi left the ring first.

"Cole he's sucking up to her, tell it like it is." Booker retorted.

"Hey I am telling it like it is, this is a young couple in love," Cole said as Lexi hugged Cody's arm affectionately.

Cody chuckled softly, kissing her cheek.

Lexi giggled warmly at Cody after the kiss once they made it to the backstage area.

The happy couple then headed back to the hotel and made sweet love before settling into a peaceful happy sleep for the night, dreaming of their future in WWE as champs someday.

To be continued...


	4. The Era Of Dashing & Sexy Begins

_A/N: Enjoy Chapter 4 of Legacy Of Love guys!_

_Cody smirked, slipping behind Tyson and delivering Cross Rhodes._

_Tyson sold the move well as he was dropped right on his face._

_Cody smugly posed before falling into the cover._

_"1...2...3... Ring it!" the ref said._

_Cody sprang up to his feet, an arrogant grin on his face as Smoke and Mirrors hit._

_"And your winners of the match. The team of Dashing Cody Rhodes and Sexy Lexi Pillman!" Tony announced._

_Lexi ran into the ring and hugged Cody tightly._

_Cody hugged her back, soaking up the jeers and boos. _

_"And a big win for the young couple, Cody Rhodes and Lexi Pillman. They deserve appreciation from this crowd, not this reaction," Cole said._

_"Now why do you say that? Frankly Cole, their just two vain egotists." Booker countered._

_"Because they won the match, they won it clean, they deserve to be appreciated by the crowd," Cole explained._

_Booker just shook his head as Cody and Lexi raised each other's arm's in victory, arrogant grins on their faces._

_Lexi led Cody to the ring ropes across from the ramp._

_Cody like a gentleman held the ropes open for his girlfriend. _

_"And Cody is such a gentleman, helping his tag team partner and girlfriend out of the ring like that," Cole said as Lexi left the ring first._

_"Cole he's sucking up to her, tell it like it is." Booker retorted._

_"Hey I am telling it like it is, this is a young couple in love," Cole said as Lexi hugged Cody's arm affectionately._

_Cody chuckled softly, kissing her cheek._

_Lexi giggled warmly at Cody after the kiss once they made it to the backstage area._

_The happy couple then headed back to the hotel and made sweet love before settling into a peaceful happy sleep for the night, dreaming of their future in WWE as champs someday._

_End Flashback_

The Monday after Cody and Lexi's win against Tyson and Natalya, Cody and Lexi were in the hotel watching Raw when a SEN logo appeared in the screen in bright letters and a flashy effect, similar to Entertainment Tonight's intro.

Then John Morrison and Melina, the WWE Intergender Tag Team Champs appeared on the screen.

"Ah heh, our competition Friday night." Cody smirked. "Baby, their no match." Lexi replied smugly.

"Welcome to Sports Entertainment Tonight this is the WWE Intergender Tag Team Champ John Morrison," He started. "With the lovely WWE Intergender Tag Team Champion Melina," she finished, "And tonight we'll be telling you about our next opponents Cody Rhodes and...Lexi Pillman?" John said after checking his notes.

"Yes just who is Lexi Pillman? What can we tell her that you don't already know." Melina noted.

"Well we can tell you that she's the daughter of iconic sports entertainer Brian Pillman, and that she's been in the WWE for two weeks, and that's all we can say. She's that new, that inexperienced and that out of luck against us this Sunday," John said with a proud smile.

"Morrison, you bastard...I'll make you eat those words!" Cody growled. "Same with you Melina." Lexi sneered. Lexi couldn't stand people like Melina treating her entrance like it was some kind of Hollywood event, save the theatrics for if she won matches.

"I think she's just arm candy for Cody and trust me he needs it," Melina spoke up, "He has some charisma and he looks ok but my partner the Monday night delight is clearly the better man."

"Cody should just stick to giving out Dashing grooming tips. Lexi could help fix his face up once the match is over," John said with a smug grin.

Cody clenched his fist tightly, seething in anger.

"I mean, really? A pretty boy and a greener-than grass diva. This is gonna be an easy win for us," John stated as pictures of his and Melina's previous victories as intergender tag team champs appeared on the screen.

"We're running out of time so we'll finish with this. Morrison and me are gonna win, Cody and Lexi might as well not even show up at Extreme Rules, thank you and that ends Sports Entertainment Tonight," Melina finished, ending the segment.

Cody was gripping the remote so hard, his knuckles were turning white from his fury.

"Wow, that was just wrong," Lexi said with coldness in her voice.

"They might as well not show up." Cody mocked, his brown eyes burning with rage.

Lexi kissed Cody's neck softly, trying to soothe him, "It's ok baby, we'll beat them this Sunday."

"Yeah besides I bet Melina whores herself up to every guy on Raw." Cody laughed.

"That's the spirit," Lexi smiled, hugging Cody, "Besides, I may not be as experienced as Melina but I know how to wrestle."

"Who needs experience, when your the hottest tag team in WWE history?" Cody replied smugly.

"I know right?" Lexi giggled, "Nobody is the WWE is as good or as good-looking as we are."

"Damn right baby."

Lexi kissed Cody.

Cody kissed back hungrily, pinning Lexi on the bed softly as the kiss turned into a passionate French kiss.

Lexi moaned within the French kiss, running her fingers in Cody's hair.

Cody made sure to explore all of his girlfriend's mouth, before breaking the kiss and turning back to the tv for the main event, which had CM Punk, Cena and Dolph Ziggler in a triple threat match for the WWE title. It wasn't of great concern to Cody who won, he just wanted to enjoy the match.

Lexi smiled at Cody before sitting up, wanting to watch the match with him.

After a good 15 minutes, Punk connected with the GTS on Ziggler, only for Cena to surprise Punk with the STF and got him to tap.

"Yes!" Lexi cheered excitedly.

"The winner of this match and NEW WWE Champion, JOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEEEEEEENA!" Justin bellowed with his trademark flair for Cena.

"Man that was a fun match," Lexi grinned.

"Yep. Cena earned that one. Man...13 time World Champion, and its happened over 6 years! Flair's record has no chance with Cena around!" Cody exclaimed, impressed.

"And Cena's still so young, he's barely in his 30's," Lexi agreed.

"Yep, he's only 34, but he doesn't even look that."

"And you're going to be a world champion too someday," Lexi cooed.

"Aww...you think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well they may not have a world title for girls, but your world champion to me angel." Cody said sweetly.

Lexi blushed, "Have I told you lately how sweet you are?"

"No you haven't." He cooed.

"Well I really should tell you more often," Lexi smiled.

"Go ahead." Cody cooed.

"You're really, really, sweet," Lexi purred.

"Yeah I know." Cody grinned.

Lexi kissed Cody softly.

Cody kissed back before letting out a yawn.

"Awwww is my baby sleepy?" Lexi cooed.

"Yes he is." Cody purred.

"Then get in the bed with me," she purred, crawling into the sheets of the bed.

Cody smiled, climbing in with his sweet girlfriend, gazing into her eyes.

Lexi smiled warmly at her loving boyfriend, "I love you Cody."

"I love you too, Sexy Lexi." He smiled back.

Lexi turned off the light before cuddling closely with Cody.

Cody held her close, their bodies practically touching as they fell into a happy and blissful slumber.

Then before the happy couple knew it, Extreme Rules was upon them, and it was time for them to cement their legacy and become the next Intergender Tag Team Champions.

"This match is scheduled for one fall for the WWE Intergender Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, John Morrison and Melina," Justin Roberts announced to a swarm of cheers as the champs came out.

Then Smoke & Mirrors hit to overwhelming boos.

"And their opponents, Dashing Cody Rhodes and Sexy Lexi Pillman!" Justin yelled while Lexi and Cody posed in their mirror.

"Ready to do this?" Cody whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Lexi said, nodding as well.

"Lets go win those titles." Cody smirked.

Lexi smirked as well, walking with Cody down to the ring.

Morrison and Melina weren't impressed, "You actually showed up," Morrison said with a smirk.

"Of course we did, and we'll be leaving with those titles." Cody sneered.

Morrison shook his head as Cody and Lexi came into the ring.

Cody promptly gave Morrison a uppercut to the face, while Lexi kicked Melina in the gut.

"Morrison and Melina should've seen this coming after their little Sports Entertainment Now stunt," Cole chastised. It was obvious that he favored the combination of Dashing & Sexy, but it was easy to see from how highly he spoke of Cody and Lexi.

"I...oh why do I bother with this guy..." Booker groaned.

Josh chuckled "Well...on that note the match is starting with Cody and John Morrison."

Cody, fueled by his anger at John wasted no time giving him repeated kicks to the chest.

Morrison was trying to stand his ground but to no avail as all of the kicks landed cleanly.

Finally Morrison dropped to a knee and Cody went for a snap DDT.

Morrison popped his body up and lifted Cody up for a back body drop off his shoulders.

Cody slammed to the mat, back first groaning in pain.

Morrison kept the offense moving, attempting a dropkick once Cody got to his feet.

Cody was immediately knocked back to the mat, rolling out of the ring, throwing his usual tantrum as Morrison had hit him in the face.

Lexi caressed and stroked Cody's face with her soft hands, letting him know his face was alright, "Morrison should know better not to hit Cody in the face, he's dashing for crying out loud." Cole groaned.

"Gimme my jacket!" Cody demanded, panicking as he usually did.

Lexi obeyed, giving Cody his jacket.

Cody nervously looked in his mirror, examining his face.

"You're okay baby," Lexi said sweetly as the ref counted to 4.

"Thanks angel," Cody cooed, kissing her softly.

Lexi happily kissed him back, "Now that's how strong their relationship is. Lexi tending to her boyfriend Cody who shows his gratitude afterwards," Cole pandered.

Booker was very tempted to slap Cole, but valued his job, and refrained as Cody got back in the ring at 6.

Meanwhile Morrison was in the corner, leaning against the turnbuckles before Cody came in, "Welcome back," Morrison taunted.

"You don't touch my face, this is my birthright!" Cody yelled.

John Morrison continued his attack, attempting a kick to Cody's stomach.

Cody blocked giving Morrison a back drop.

Lexi stretched her arm out, "Tag me Cody!" she called.

Cody, selling exhaustion barely made it to his corner before Morrison grabbed his left leg to try and pull him away, but Cody used his free leg to kick Morrison away before tagging in his girlfriend.

Lexi came into the ring as Melina came in right after.

Melina came into the ring, ready to feed off of her boyfriends momentum, attempting a quick chop to Lexi's chest.

Lexi took it cleanly before giving Melina a sharp kick to the stomach.

Melina held her stomach in pain, hunching over.

Lexi smirked evilly as she went for her Lexi-Breaker.

The Lexi-Breaker connected, making Melina favor her neck on impact.

Just to help keep Melina down, Lexi went for a standing moonsault.

Melina grunted in pain as the moonsault connected.

Lexi then hit the ropes, going for her split-legged moonsault the Dys-Lexi-A.

"Dys-Lexi-A hits, new champions coming up!" Cole exclaimed as Lexi hit her finisher.

Cody grinned in pride as his girlfriend went for the pin on Melina.

"1...2...3! Ring the bell!" The ref called. By the time John Morrison got into the ring it was too late. The match was over, he and Melina lost the titles.

Cody jumped in the ring, hugging his girlfriend in joy.

"And the winner of the match and the NEW Intergender Tag Team Champions, Dashing Cody Rhodes and Sexy Lexi Pillman!" Justin announced.

Lexi grabbed the female version of the belt which had the universal female symbol on it with shiny red rubies embedded in the shiny golden metal.

Cody grabbed the male version, holding it up in victory. Cody's half of the belt had the universal male symbol with beautiful dark blue sapphire jewels embedded in the belt.

Lexi walked toward the ring ropes with a smile on her face.

"And Cody and Lexi are leaving the ring as the new intergender tag team champions. Maybe if Morrison and Melina spent more time preparing for the match and less time making lame segments they would've won," Cole sneered.

Cody and Lexi raised their titles in victory at the top of the ramp, grinning smugly.

The era of Dashing & Sexy had begun and nothing would stop it, ever...

To be continued...


	5. Sweet & Sexy Times

_A/N: I don't own the movie Remember The Titans._

_Last Time_

_Just to help keep Melina down, Lexi went for a standing moonsault. _

_Melina grunted in pain as the moonsault connected._

_Lexi then hit the ropes, going for her split-legged moonsault the Dys-Lexi-A._

_"Dys-Lexi-A hits, new champions coming up!" Cole exclaimed as Lexi hit her finisher._

_Cody grinned in pride as his girlfriend went for the pin on Melina._

_"1...2...3! Ring the bell!" The ref called. By the time John Morrison got into the ring it was too late. The match was over, he and Melina lost the titles._

_Cody jumped in the ring, hugging his girlfriend in joy._

_"And the winner of the match and the NEW Intergender Tag Team Champions, Dashing Cody Rhodes and Sexy Lexi Pillman!" Justin announced._

_Lexi grabbed the female version of the belt which had the universal female symbol on it with shiny red rubies embedded in the shiny golden metal._

_Cody grabbed the male version, holding it up in victory. Cody's half of the belt had the universal male symbol with beautiful dark blue sapphire jewels embedded in the belt._

_Lexi walked toward the ring ropes with a smile on her face._

_"And Cody and Lexi are leaving the ring as the new intergender tag team champions. Maybe if Morrison and Melina spent more time preparing for the match and less time making lame segments they would've won," Cole sneered._

_Cody and Lexi raised their titles in victory at the top of the ramp, grinning smugly._

_The era of Dashing & Sexy had begun and nothing would stop it..._

_End Flashback_

Lexi smiled, walking with Cody to the backstage area.

As they walked backstage, Cody saw Randy approaching them with a smile.

"Well hello Randy," Lexi said warmly.

"I saw your win out there, That was a pretty fun match," Randy said with a cool smile.

"Thanks man." Cody smiled, giving his longtime mentor a friendly hug.

Randy hugged him back, "Now lets hope you two can hold those belts."

"Oh we will." Cody replied confidently.

"And we won't even break a sweat," Lexi smiled.

Randy nodded, "Then I expect to see the best from you two."

"That's all we know how to deliver." Cody grinned.

Lexi nodded in agreement.

Randy checked his watch, "Then I guess you two have a long reign ahead of yourselves, I'll talk to you too later."

"See ya later Randy." Cody replied.

Randy walked down the hall, leaving Cody and Lexi behind.

"Well whattya wanna do now baby?" Cody cooed.

Lexi smiled at him innocently, "To the hotel?"

"Sure lets go." He chuckled softly.

Lexi happily walked with Cody down the hallway in the direction of the parking lot.

Cody smiled, sweeping his girlfriend off her feet and carrying her.

Lexi giggled and smiled back at Cody, enjoying that he was carrying her.

"You like this baby?" He purred.

"Yeah," Lexi replied sweetly.

"I love you my adorable champion." Cody purred softly.

"I love you too my dashing champion." Lexi giggled.

"Your dashing too babe." Cody whispered sweetly.

Lexi blushed, giving Cody a cute smile.

"Hey baby?" Cody asked.

"Yeah?" Lexi replied.

"You've seen my grooming tips right?"

"Yeah." She said warmly.

"What did you think of them?" Cody asked shyly.

"I thought they were pretty cool, I used some of them too." Lexi smiled cutely.

Cody looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Mm-hm." Lexi nodded.

"Which ones sweetheart?"

"The one about the hair was my favorite, along with the teeth one were my favorites." Lexi admitted.

Cody laughed. "God save the Queen..."

"And god save your teeth," Lexi finished with a smile and a giggle.

Cody laughed a bit. "Damn I love doing those promos. Its fun just ticking people off, and we get paid to do this job? How awesome is that?"

"It's the best job in the world," Lexi answered, still holding her smile.

"Your damn right it is. Also baby I have an idea."

"What is it?" Lexi asked, curious to know what her sweet boyfriend was thinking.

"Well what if we did my grooming promos together? We'd both educate people, and I'd get to touch that sexy body twice as often." He grinned.

Lexi smiled, "Yeah I'd like that. We should do our grooming promos together."

Cody flashed her a charming smile as he carried her to his motorcycle.

Lexi put on the motorcycle helmet.

Cody had a sleek Yamaha sports motorcycle that was white with silver trim.

"Like it babe?"

"Yeah," Lexi said with a smile.

Cody climbed on his seat, with a smile of his own. "Hold on tight."

Lexi smirked, holding Cody tightly, her soft hands on his stomach.

Cody, just to show off, revved up the bike, showing off its power and finesse.

Lexi grinned, admiring how powerful the bike was.

"Ready babe?"

"Yes baby."

Cody then turned the bike on, and revved them out of the parking lot.

Lexi smirked, holding Cody close, her soft hands on his stomach.

Cody let out a soft moan as he drove.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yes I do." He murmured.

Lexi went a little further, putting her hands in Cody's shirt, touching his abs

Cody moaned louder. "Darn it Lexi, your killin' me here."

Lexi smiled, "Oh am I?" she cooed running her hands up and down Cody's stomach.

"Yes you are baby." Cody moaned softly.

"I can't wait til' we get to the hotel baby." Lexi grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Cody smirked.

"Yeah." Lexi smirked back.

"Neither can I." Cody sighed happily.

Lexi smiled at Cody.

"I love you." Cody murmured.

"I love you too." Lexi giggled.

"I think it really was love at first sight for us." Cody reflected.

"I really think so too." Lexi agreed.

Cody smiled as they pulled up at the hotel.

Lexi let go of Cody as the motorcycle found a parking spot.

Cody got off, giving her a kiss.

Lexi accepted the kiss before getting off the bike.

Cody then led her into the hotel.

Lexi eagerly walked with Cody as they checked in.

"Eager to have fun, aren't we?" Cody teased lovingly.

"Mm-hm, aren't you?" Lexi asked cutely.

"Of course baby." Cody chuckled.

Lexi held Cody's hand, leading him to the elevator.

Cody flashed her his trademark smile.

Lexi smiled back at him.

"I love you baby."

Lexi looked into Cody's dark brown eyes, "I love you too."

Cody wrapped an arm around her, humming his theme.

Lexi hummed it in tune, leaning into his touch.

"Your only Smoke & Mirrors.." Cody hummed along, as the elevator came to a stop.

"You're only Smoke & Mirrors to me..." Lexi hummed in tune as she left the elevator with Cody hand in hand.

Cody whistled cheerfully as they headed to their hotel room.

Lexi walked with a happy smile on her face as they made it to their room.

"How happy are you Lexi?"

"Well we're new intergender tag team champs and we're happily in love with each other so yeah, I'm very happy."

"Yeah so am I baby."

Lexi got in first and made it to the couch.

Cody followed her in with a smile.

"So, we're here. What do you wanna do?" Lexi asked

"That's all on you baby." Cody cooed.

Lexi smirked before kissing Cody deeply in a French Kiss.

Cody moaned softly.

Lexi used her tongue to explore every inch of Cody's mouth, stroking his face tenderly.

Cody moaned louder, touching Lexi's face gently as well.

Lexi broke the kiss just to catch her breath before smiling sweetly at Cody.

"Damn your a great kisser."

"I know," Lexi smirked, her body glowing with beauty in the light as she straddled Cody.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Cody gushed.

"And you're the most handsome man I've ever seen." Lexi praised.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked cutely.

"Of course I am," Lexi replied with honesty in her voice.

"Aww baby." Cody chuckled.

Lexi smiled, removing Cody's shirt.

Cody smiled, flaunting his abs.

Lexi licked her lips, crawling down Cody's body just to lick and kiss his abs.

Cody moaned again.

Lexi led a trail of kisses up and down Cody's body, from his stomach to his neck and back again.

Cody screamed in pleasure.

Lexi grinned before crawling down Cody's body, putting his cock in her pussy.

Cody moaned louder.

Lexi bounced up and down on Cody's cock.

Cody screamed in pleasure.

"Oh god this feels so good!" Lexi moaned

"Yeah it does." Cody moaned.

Lexi let out more loud, unintelligible moans.

"I'm so close baby."

Lexi got off of Cody quickly and grabbed his cock tightly in her right hand, pumping it and sucking it quickly, wanting to make him come.

Cody screamed in pleasure as he came.

Lexi licked and swallowed all of Cody's release happily.

Cody sighed deeply in pleasure.

"That was fun," Lexi smiled.

"Yeah it was." He smiled back.

Lexi crawled over to Cody and whispered in his ear, "Don't you wanna make me come?"

"Yes I do."

"Then come on, make me," she cooed, nibbling and licking Cody's earlobe

Cody then gently licked her.

Lexi let out a soft moan

"Louder angel," He cooed.

Lexi moaned louder.

"Mmm.. that's what I wanna hear." Cody enticed.

Lexi smiled as she let out another moan.

"You close angel?"

"Yes!" Lexi moaned loudly.

"Come for me baby."

Lexi screamed Cody's name as she came.

Cody swallowed her juices happily.

Lexi sighed happily

"Anything else you want sweetie? I'll treat you like a queen tonight."

Lexi blushed as she made her answer, "I know it's a little late but lets get some popcorn or chips and see another movie," Lexi said, just wanting to relax with the man she loved.

"Sure thing baby." Cody purred, putting a pillow under Lexi's feet and propping them up.

Lexi grabbed the popcorn and the DVD of Remember The Titans and played it. It started with Sheryl Boone talking about football in Virginia, race issues in Virginia, her life with her dad who was a football coach, and how the all-black school and the all-white school was forced to integrate.

"Interesting.." Cody mused.

Then Lexi had obvious interest in her eyes as coach Yoast and his assistants met up with coach Boone.

Cody looked on, trying to make sense of everything.

Then the players were fully introduced to their coaches during their meeting in the gym. Rev, Petey, Louie, Bertier, Blue, Ray, they were all introduced during the scene.

"This scene is about the white students and coaches first meeting the black students and coaches. Coach Boone and coach Yoast are gonna talk football soon," Lexi explained in a whisper.

"Ah okay." Cody answered softly.

Then the players and the coaches and their families met up with their families. Gerry and Alan had some words with Coach Boone.

Cody kept watching, curious as to what would happen next.

Then the players got off the bus and were assigned to buses via offensive or defensive position, regardless of race, "Coach Boone is about to assign the players to their proper buses, the people that are sitting next to each other will be their roommate for the rest of the training camp," Lexi stated in a whisper.

"This is no democracy. It is a dictatorship. I am the law." Coach Boone told the players.

"Ah gotcha." Cody replied over Coach Boone.

Then the players started getting acquainted with each other in camp. Tensions were high as both the black players and the white players let their emotions and personalities be known, especially with Julius Campbell and Gerry Bertier as they started a fight which riled up all the other players.

"Oh boy.." Cody mused.

It wasn't long before the other coaches, especially Head Coach Boone got his players in line, "This is where the team starts to get their little wake up call," Lexi noted.

"You look like a bunch of fifth grade sissies after a cat fight! You got anger, that's good you're gonna need it, you got aggression that's even better you're gonna need that, too. But any little two year old child can throw a fit! Football is about controlling that anger, harnessing that aggression into a team effort to achieve perfection!" Coach Boone barked.

"Oh damn they got burned!" Cody exclaimed.

Next came a quick montage when the players started getting to know each other thanks to Louie's performance in the cafeteria. The players started talking to each other regardless of race or else they'd keep on doing 3-a-day practices until they met every player of a different race on their team.

"Hm getting good now." Cody quipped.

After seemingly ages of 3-a-day practices they players and coaches started to get closer after a long run to where the Battle of Gettysburg was fought.

"I wouldn't have made it that far," Lexi said with a little smile after seeing the tired faces of all the players and coaches.

"Why do you say that babe? Your tough as nails."

"Not at 3 in the morning," Lexi said, noting the time that the players and coaches started running.

"True I couldn't either."

Then the players started working together. They practiced harder, and came together as a unit, Lexi even started singing the movies signature song in upbeat rhythm with Petey, "Na na na na, hey hey hey, good bye," she said with a smile.

"I love that song."

"Me too," Lexi replied. Then a new character, *Sunshine* Ronnie Bass was introduced who immediately bonded with the team.

Lexi laughed as soon as the 'mama joke' scene started.

"You can't be serious babe." Cody laughed.

"Oh I'm serious," Lexi laughed.

"Wow." Cody smiled, cuddling closer to his sexy girlfriend.

Lexi watched with interest as the training montage started, Ronnie was trying to get an understanding of the option play.

"Your so sexy.." Cody purred.

"So are you..." Lexi purred back.

Cody flashed her a charming, sexy smile.

Lexi loved Cody's smile. She kissed Cody softly on the lips as proof.

Cody happily kissed her back, before pulling out his lip gloss.

Lexi laughed, "I see you still have your lip gloss o' dashing one."

"Well of course, gotta practice lip care."

"That's true, you never know who you may want to kiss one day," Lexi giggled.

"Yeah, that being you." He grinned.

Lexi grinned back before affectionately putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Lexi."

"I love you too Cody."

"You have such beautiful eyes.."

"Really?" Lexi asked innocently.

"Hell yeah." Cody grinned.

Lexi smiled, "Your eyes look great too."

Cody blushed. "Oh stop it.."

"But it's true," Lexi cooed, looking in Cody's eyes.

Cody kissed her fiercely, his interest turning from the movie totally to his girlfriend.

Lexi moaned within the kiss, enjoying it all.

"You know you want me baby." He cooed.

Lexi ran a hand up and down his abs, "Of course I do, you're irresistible," she purred.

"You're damn right I am."

"But what about me?" Lexi asked cutely.

"You are too babe.. I want you bad."

Lexi kissed Cody with passion in her lips.

Cody moaned, letting Lexi take control this time.

Lexi kept the kiss going, totally losing interest in the movie.

Cody fell back on to the bed with love in his eyes.

Lexi looked down at Cody with a smile.

"Come get your Dashing One, make love to him." Cody coaxed seductively.

Lexi simply loved it when Cody talked like that to her, he didn't have to tell her twice as she placed his cock in her womanhood and started bouncing up and down on it.

Cody moaned loudly.

"It feels so good Cody," Lexi moaned.

"Keep it up baby." Cody requested through a moan of his own.

Lexi smiled, still bouncing on top of him, taking his cock in deep.

Cody let out another scream of pleasure.

Lexi was screaming just as loud as Cody was, "Ohhhhhhh god!"

"I'm close baby... so close.." Cody moaned softly.

"Oh my god me too..." Lexi moaned.

"Let it all out baby, let's come together." Cody purred lovingly.

Lexi screamed in pleasure, reaching her climax.

Cody came at the same time, breathing a little hard.

Lexi was breathing just as hard, "Wow..."

"That was even better than last time baby." Cody mused, impressed.

"It was amazing," Lexi said with a smile.

Cody let out a little yawn.

"Awwww you're tired baby?" Lexi giggled.

"Yeah, are you angel?" Cody asked innocently.

"Yeah a little," she said through a yawn.

"Wanna take a little rest?" Cody offered.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Lexi replied sweetly.

The happy couple then climbed into bed and drifted off together.

To be continued...


End file.
